


Graphics for "I Sat and Dreamed at the Foot of Your Bed"

by ORiley42



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Graphic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42





	Graphics for "I Sat and Dreamed at the Foot of Your Bed"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patster223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Sat and Dreamed at the Foot of Your Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174688) by [patster223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patster223/pseuds/patster223). 



 

 


End file.
